Lips of an Angel
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: I have always loved you, but I made my choice and it wasn't you. I'm happy with how it is now, but sometimes I still wonder what it would have been like if I had chosen you... NaruSasu!Unrequited NaruHina!Slight


Oh look inspiration hit me at an odd moment, and the outcome was a story. Anyway I love the song that inspired me to write this it's called "Lips of an Angel" and it's by Hinder. I highly recommend it.

**Dedication:** This fic is dedicated to one of my favorite reviewers! This is for you **Incompetence**! I want to thank you for always reviewing and making your reviews really nice. I appreciate all my reviews so thank you!

This was beta-ed by **Sasuke2006** my good friend and fellow writer. Go check out her stories if you have time, they are really good.

**IMPORTANT! At the end I shall explain who's who in the story and what's going on in case you don't get it.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai/boy's love/slash or whatever you want to call it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Lips of an Angel**

I stared across the table tuning out the happy chatter of my old friends and classmates staring into _his _eyes. The eyes of the person I love. The person I'll never be with, even though our feelings are the same. We made our choice long ago and it wasn't right nor wrong. It was just the choice we had made. Even after all these years I still find myself sometimes wishing I had chosen him instead. I still want him, my beautiful, dark, fallen angel.

"How have you been?" I ask with a soft smile on my face making sure that the others are busy still chatting amongst themselves.

"Not bad," His answer short and detached. Although I can't blame him, if we really wanted to talk we'd have to be alone. For our love is still a secret and not even my wife knows. She knows nothing of what I must go through each day. I love her, I really do but what I feel for her pales in comparison for what I feel for him. I could never cheat on her though. I care for her too much to do that to her. I love him and always will but I can't ruin what I have. I'm willing to suffer unrequited love in order to be content with what I have.

"That's good," My response so causal as if we are only acquaintances, when we are so much more than that. I want to hold him, to kiss him, to love him. But I can't because I already made my choice and it wasn't him. Nothing I do can ever change the past though and even if it could, I have to wonder if I'd just make the same choice as I had before.

I watch his face noticing it seems a lot paler and thinner than the last time I saw him. A weight of sadness seems to surround him and fill his eyes. In those dark orbs I can see regret and pain, but I can also see the undying love we share. Silently he mouths words that cut deep into my soul and make my heart ache.

I love you.

Just those three words can cause so much pain for me. I want to say it back but I will stay faithful. I can't hurt the one I'm with. I glance away to see her, my wife, happily talking to her friends completely blind to the love I share with the man before me. If she found out I don't know what she'd do, I wonder if we'd fight, but for now she doesn't even have a clue. I wish I could be honest with her, but then I'd lose you both. I don't want to lose what I have, but I wish I could say how I feel to you and still remain faithful.

I can't stand seeing that hurt look in your eyes. So I have to feel guilty one way or another and I choose. Moving my lips I mouth back the three words that tell him I feel the same and the look disappears slightly for he still knows we can never be together. Now I feel unfaithful and the guilt stays but being able to see you happier is worth it.

All too soon our time together is over as everyone starts to leave for home. Our gazes meet one last time as I leave with my wife and I can see the love and regret still present in your eyes as I turn and smile happily at the woman I'm with. The woman you can't stand, because she is my wife. The one I chose over you. I still wonder why I didn't choose you.

Night and day thoughts of him torment me but when I hear his voice it all seems to fade away and I can be at peace for a few minutes as we talk. Every conversation is different yet to me they are all the same. I wait each day for the phone call he'll make and I have to be careful tonight. With the ring of my cell phone I see the familiar number and glance at my clock.

"Why are you calling me so late?" I have to ask. "I can't really talk right now." I can hear tears in his voice as he replies.

"Why are you crying?" I hate hearing him like this. "I have to whisper, because I can't be loud." Again he replies voice still trembling and weak.

"Well, my girl's in the next room." I hear a choked sob spill from his lips. "But sometimes I wish she was you."

I look over and see Hinata's worried face before she flashes me a shy smile and goes back to what she was doing. It hurts knowing that I hurt her when I am so secretive like this, yet she never doubts my faithfulness to her.

"I guess we never really moved on…" His voice is so soft and silky. The tears of his voice now almost gone as he has begun to calm down. "It's really good to hear your voice…say my name again." I smile to myself hearing my name spill from the lips of an angel. His voice is so sweet and I wish I could hear more and can only imagine what it would sound like with him below me moaning and mewling in pleasure. He makes it hard to be faithful and when I'm talking to him I never want to say goodbye.

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight," I begin and am silent as he speaks. "Yes, I've dreamed of you too."

I feel my heart clench as I hear a voice in the background, of the one that he chose.

"Does he know you're talking to me?" I ask. "I don't want it to start a fight." He softly reassures me that it won't. "No, I don't think she has a clue." I say in response to him asking about my wife. I look over to see that she is still in the next room.

I feel guilty talking to him like this but I can't help it. I love hearing his voice and receiving his love. I talk with him for a while longer before our call comes to an end.

"I don't want to say goodbye…" I say sadly. His response is of agreement. "I love you too…I'll talk to you tomorrow then." With that I hang up the phone and feel reality rush back to me. I smile as I stand and go over kissing my wife gently on the lips.

"Who was on the phone?" She asks.

"A friend," I respond avoiding her eyes.

"Okay," She says happily now reassured.

I watch as she walks away, and think of how I wish I could hear my name said from the lips of an angel once more and smile sadly knowing that even though I won't. I can never return the love he gives to me. I wish I could hear his voice…

The End

Okay so the guy is Naruto. He's the one who's POV the story's in. The guy he's in love with is Sasuke and Naruto's wife is Hinata. Back when Naruto and Sasuke were younger they were in love with each other but they never acted upon their feelings, so when Hinata and him got together and eventually got married their feelings didn't change but now Naruto has made his decision to be with Hinata but he still loves Sasuke and Sasuke still loves him. The guy Sasuke is with can be whoever you want it to be. I hope my story makes sense now.

**Please Review!**


End file.
